Question: Simplify the expression. $(5y+8)(-5y+4)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${5y+8}$ onto the ${-5y}$ and ${4}$ $ = {-5y}({5y+8}) + {4}({5y+8})$ Then distribute the ${-5y}.$ $ = ({-5y} \times {5y}) + ({-5y} \times {8}) + {4}({5y+8})$ $ = -25y^{2} - 40y + {4}({5y+8})$ Then distribute the ${4}$ $ = -25y^{2} - 40y + ({4} \times {5y}) + ({4} \times {8})$ $ = -25y^{2} - 40y + 20y + 32$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -25y^{2} - 20y + 32$